A Different Hero and Heroine
by telracs
Summary: Teresa thinks Jerry is crazy for letting them do this. Justin doesn't know what to think about the entire situation. Alex, however, feels that they have to stop this villan...even if it means she has to risk it all.


**

* * *

**

Hi! Well...uh, I've never really written a story for Wizards of Waverly Place and I was just browsing around when I randomly thought "Hey! I'll write a fanfic for this!" So, er...please enjoy! I hope you do! =D

**I don't own WOWP! **

* * *

Wind, as cool and as refreshing as the new spring day blew through the open glass window, pouring into the unusually warm and humid bedroom. The room wasn't as small as it appeared to be, nor was it the room it was _expected_ to be, but it was what could be considered a bedroom to anyone who only cared for having a clean devein and closet with enough room for the occupant's clothing.

The room's sole dweller stirred as the wind reached her bare skin, causing her to shiver involuntarily from the brief coldness that suddenly overtook her. Heavy eyes being too tired to open, she blindly felt for her befallen blanket, silently cursing her judgment upon deciding to wear a sleeveless shirt and shorts for her night's slumber. Breathing heavily, she stretched and enjoyed the comfort of feeling her muscles burn up and the sensitivity of blood beginning to circulate throughout her entire body. This sudden warmth was enough to sustain her within the bed, leaving the idea of picking up the blanket hanging in the air.

She turned to her left, only to groan at the sudden light that hit her sensitive eye-lids. The young wizard quickly brought her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes from the pain of overexposure to the sun's rays. Keeping one hand covering her eyes, she reached under her pillow and brought out a miniature withered-looking wooden staff, muttered a few inaudible words under her breath to finally release a supernatural energy force from this staff. It hit the curtains framing the windows, and as if on cue—as if having a mind of its own—the curtains came together like in concert, blocking the ripples of wind and rays of light from entering the room.

With the room much more suitable for her eye-sight (and she feeling contempt with herself), she finally opened her eyes, and explored the carpeted room of pink fur. She yawned while she cupped her hands around her mouth, and smiled at the fond remembrance of what has already come as of today. She found her figure in the mirror, and the young wizard couldn't hold back a grin from exploding onto her face. She didn't noticed how wild her hair had gotten during her sleep, or the foul breath that escaped her mouth when she began to whisper the same expression to herself multiple times. She also failed to notice the creaking door that led to her room…

Alex jumped off her bed and began to dance to music that only she could hear; the music that played loudly in her head. If the beginning of summer vacation always made her feel so happy and free, then she wouldn't mind doing her wizard training. Not that she had any wizard training to look forward to, for her father had announced this just the other day that they were to take a break from wizard training so in his words they would "enjoy the only two weeks of freedom they'll have of any training or school work".

Unknowing to Alex however, a hidden camera peered through the agape door, recording every move Alex made. Each move Alex made thinking she wasn't seen or heard, and each move was recorded to later be held against her, or as a "harmless prank" posted on the internet; Most likely to be posted on the highly popular website "YouTube".

Even better for the culprit behind the hoax, Alexandra grabbed her brush and began to sing. She imagined herself to be a rock legend, one of the greatest drumming-woman-singer known in the universe of music. This display of pretend came to a sudden stop when she heard a familiar snickering coming from her door. Dropping her brush, half-shocked and half-worried at being caught in a moment on indecency, she swiftly turned around and spotted the small camera fixed through the half-open door. She led out a sharp gasp and brought up all the clues that led to one conclusion and the one person who would want to get back at her for her…"harmless" pranks.

The door pushed opened to reveal Justin and Max literally rolling on the floor of laughter, the camera having fallen from their grasp. She peered from beneath the brim of her bangs; her eyes narrowed and gleamed with anger and rage as she spoke the name of the culprit in an anger-filled cry: "Justin!"

Acting on pure instinct, she jumped over edge of her bed, quickly pulled out the old wand she had used for the curtain and pointed straight for the camera that now exposed itself in the open. This didn't go unnoticed to Justin, for the laughter that once had him rolling on the floor was now tossed away. He swiftly pulled his very own wand from a back pocket, and pointed it to the camera as well. He had to think of something to get the camera back into his hands…but he didn't have to think. Instead he acted, bringing up an old lesson he thought Alex would have never thought of.

But she was way ahead of him. "Gialsjay Timesday!"

The world suddenly stopped, and Alex knew she was safe again…as long as she stood on one foot long enough to dispose of the camera. The others remained in the same, exact position: Justin in his ready, spell-casting stance and Max…being Max.

She hopped to the camera, removed the tape and uttered another spell that she knew would come in handy one day. "In thin air, send this chair…or camera…?" And as the words escaped her lips, the spell took its effect, and the tape was undeniably gone into thin air. She couldn't help herself. An arrogant smirk crossed her features. She triumphantly put her foot down (literally) and turned to the now bewildered and half-angry Justin.

It took him a while to realize what happened, and when it hit him he sent Alex a cold stare of pure rage. "You watch, little sally. I _will _get you back for what you did to **me**." He pointed an accusing forefinger at her, but all she could do is smirk and boast of her victory of this battle. Her arrogance only flamed his anger even more, but he couldn't do anything. After all, this wasn't over.

"Keep dreaming, Justin. It's a good hobby when those fantasies of yours' can't ever come true." And with that, she left her room, swaying her hips while each step covered her trail with a sense of achievement and pride. She made her trip to the bathroom and performed her usual morning routine with much more relaxation rather than the usual rush she would feel on a regular school day. She had decided to let her hair go natural, curly and luscious.

Her sensible fashion only led off to the fact that she was obviously happy of her newly found freedom. Her gray t-shirt tattooed with symbols of peace and love, her skinny almost silver jeans hugging her legs tightly with her simple purple converse that matched her purple wrist warmers. Although she felt as if nothing can put her down, something always managed to do so.

Breakfast with the family was full of tension and silence due to the state of affairs that have recently taken place in the threshold, and Teresa kept sending Jerry nervous looks, not being able to hide the obvious grim and sorrowful frown from her face. Jerry seemed just as upset, nodding or shaking his head every once in a while. The children dared to not ask what was going on, what was on their parent's mind were probably something they need not to know.

Alex tried to remain oblivious to the entire situation, taking a futile attempt to let her mind wander on what this summer might have in store for her. As much as she tried to drive her attention elsewhere the fact was, and this she would never admit out loud, was that she had eavesdropped on a conversation her parents had that could possibly be the cause for the extremely thin ice that now developed in the house of open and frank discussions. This took place merely weeks ago, but the sudden awkwardness at the breakfast table had caused her to wonder what the conversation had truly meant…

"…_can be set aside." Alex only caught on to the last words her mother spoke. She stopped and hid herself behind the stairs as she watched her parents' converse. "This doesn't make any sense. That kind of responsibility and pressure for such an "elite force" as he calls them is not for them. Jerry, they aren't ready."_

"_Teresa, you've seen what they can do!" his voice lowered a notch. "I've seen these kids, and if they join up with them I'd be the proudest man alive. Heroes Teresa…just think about it!"_

_Teresa shook her head, as if in disbelief in his judgment. "I can't believe this; you're putting them in danger. What if they get hurt?" She almost choked over her words, but fought them away and disguised it with worry. "I'll never forgive myself…"_

_He shook his head, and offered her a hopeful smile. He took her hand in his, and spoke as softly and calmly as Alex though was impossible for him. "Honey…they were chosen by the head honcho himself. If he believes they can help with this…__**conflict**__…they why can't we. After all, if I know one thing, it's that in battle, in order to succeed one has to believe that we will. Treat it as an inevitable finale if you will." _

_Teresa was silent for an extensive moment and Alex was left perplexed and conflicted with emotions of worrisome and curiosity. One the one hand, she could make herself known to her parents and not hear any more of this, and forget this entire thing just happened in front t of her. But on the other hand…something was there. It was something, she couldn't tell what it was either but it was just something that called out to her about this, and she needed to find out._

_Finally, after what seemed for like an eternity, Teresa let out a surrendering sigh and her answer remained short and brief: "You win. But I won't say a word."_

_But Alex already heard a mouthful…_

"Alex." The familiar masculine voice snapped her out of her reverie and back into the world of reality. She recognized the voice as her father's, and glimpsed at her dish. She realized that she hadn't even touched her food, and blinked as her cup also seemed full and untouched. Shaking the flooding thoughts out of her head, she turned to her father and gave him a casual smile.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Aren't you going to eat your food? You haven't touched the deep-fried bacon, I thought you loved those." The concern in his voice echoed in her ears, and she couldn't help but feel some pity for her father. Something was bothering him…and it was definitely something bad.

She blinked again, and acted oblivious to that fact. "Oh…uh, I guess I'm just not that hungry…"

_**Liar! What are you talking about? You're starving!**_

_I'm not starving; I'm just extremely hungry…_

_**Oh right…ahem, "You will never know hunger", hmm?**_

_Exactly._

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she excused herself from the table and left to her room. As she entered the once empty space, she noticed something she never remembered being there. She slowly stalked towards her bed, seeing the disturbing fact that her bed was not only clean…but made entirely. She distinctly remembered having left her room in a messy state. How could this be…?

Then there was another surprise she wasn't expecting. Her first thought was that Max must have been trying to scare her, but when she took a closer look at her bed, she realized Max would never be capable of pulling off such a thing.

On her bed, there was a golden envelope embroidered with a familiar pattern she had only seen once while speaking with Headmaster Crumbs. They looked like small symbols of ancient scriptures, writing or even teachings surrounding the envelope, lines that created a sort of mystical and ancient mood. The envelope was enclosed with a red stamp from the Headmaster himself, she could tell from the initials imprinted on it.

The young wizard didn't know what to think, or what to do rather. But then that feeling came again. Something was calling her…this force. It was coming from the letter; somehow…Alex knew she had to open it as soon as she felt that feeling well up in her stomach. It wasn't just a desire anymore, it was a need…it couldn't be procrastinated. She needed to have that letter…

Reaching over to the note that silently called to her, she gripped it and held it in her hands. It was an odd sensation when she finally held it, and it was even stranger as she opened it to read its contents…

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? **

**The old looking symbols on the envelope was inspired by this writing I saw once, and I thought it looked mystical enough to be placed here. Also, the scene with Alex dancing and Justin's prank was a shout out to "The Lizzie McGuire Movie". It seem to fit I guess...not much behind this...**

**Please R/R! It helps me...ALOT!**


End file.
